


Entreat me not to leave thee

by Kimmy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Parabatai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: For whither thou goest, I will go.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katikat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katikat/gifts), [Photoluv60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Photoluv60/gifts).



> This is essentially changing taking off the end of episode 13 of season one and then following through first 2 episodes of this season. Because Jace and Alec no being separated, episode 3 wouldn't make sense. Obviously. Chapter titles are episode titles.
> 
> For my darlings who asked for it. Here's first chapter. I will finish this only after "Starting Over" though, I'm afraid.

 

“If I go with you… promise me you won’t hurt them.”

 

“You have my word.”

 

He can hear Clary protesting in the background, but then another man comes through the portal and brings a blade to her throat too, silencing her. Jace wants to yell and fight that but he knows he can do little. It’s enough that the rest of them had been in immidiate danger. He never really had a choice.

 

He takes a step towards Valentine.

 

“Let them go. I will go with you.”

 

Valentine laughs.

 

“Oh, son. You aren’t that naive.” Valentine comes forward, putting his arm on Jace’s shoulder and the young Shadowhunter can feel his heart racing. “You cannot think I would let them go before I am sure you are on the other side of that portal. You cannot think I am assured of your loyalties just yet… I know beter than most how fragile this situation is.”

 

Valentine’s eyes drift somewhere behind Jace and he nods. As he follows his line of sight he sees it’s to the man that holds Alec, gesturing for him to step forward.

 

Alec closes his eyes and grits his teeth, annoyance and sheer will to fight seeping from him into Jace through their parabatai bond but he has little choice but to go as the man holding a blade to his throat pushes him. Momentarily, their eyes meet and they don’t really need to talk to know they are both fucked.

 

Valentine looks way to happy with himself as he brings Jace and Alec next to the portal.

 

“Release them and step through.” He commands his men and turns to the no-longer captives. “One step in the direction of your weapon and Alexander here will die.”

 

Jace isn’t sure who looks more pissed off - Izzy, or Magnus - but none of them moves an inch as Valentine’s  men disappear through the portal.

 

“It was pleasure, kids. We _will_ see each other again.”

 

And then, Alec is pushed through the portal and Jace sees his friends watching them as he too is dragged through by Valentine.


End file.
